Damn Communists
by darkliketheknight
Summary: Two Russian twins with special powers are found in a sex trafficking bust but the human trafficking turns out to just be a front. What have the Avengers gotten themselves into this time? Cover art by rismet on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha tried to peer around the smooth stone wall she was standing behind to get a look at the smugglers. Shield had sent Clint and her on a mission to take care of sex traffickers because the Feds were short on men and she had happily obliged. She detested people who sold humans for sex, labor, or drugs.

The plan had originally consisted of only Clint, Natasha, and two other backup agents from the FBI. They had been going over the map of the building they were rushing when Tony and Steve had walked in and listened in. They had asked to be a part of the infiltration because they were bored and Fury had grudgingly agreed. Then, of course, Bruce and Thor had to come along because where would the avengers be without their six superheroes?

Now the plan was more of an ambush than a quiet infiltration. Natasha didn't like it because she was a spy at heart, but who was she to say no when the men wanted to turn a mission into a competition to see who could blow up the most things? She gave a derisive snort before remembering where she was and mentally cursed. Her emotions were messing up her mojo, and the Avengers being there didn't really help.

The building was an old one, a Victorian style mansion, which was rare in Hell's Kitchen. Russian smugglers had sailed up the Hudson River posing as rich tourists taking a sail in their yacht when in reality there were twins on the lower decks who were to be bought by some rich guy looking for a little fun on the side.

Clint raised his eyebrows at her from across the doorway to see if she was ready to go in, and she nodded in reply. He pressed a button on his earpiece and Natasha could hear Tony's nearly silent engines outside the opposite window. The plan was a simple one in concept, create a distraction and then arrest the smugglers. But Shield hadn't really accounted for the safety of the kids, so the team had made some modifications to the original strategy. Tony's job was to distract the smugglers while Clint and Natasha rushed in and subdued the ringleaders while Steve and Thor looked for the children on the lower levels.

The Russians gave a shout when they noticed Iron Man floating outside their window, and began firing shots at the shining armored hero.

"Oh come on guys. You think your little pistols will punch through this?" he taunted, gesturing at the explosion proof, bullet proof, and overall badass metal covering his body. (Not Natasha's thoughts. She thinks he's just an ass.)

Stark expertly distracted, taunted, and yelled at the smugglers while Natasha and Clint ran in with gun and bow pointed at the men respectively.

"Get down now or I shoot! And I won't miss, no, not shooting at _you_." She uttered the last word with an air of total disgust and the 3 Russians in the room dropped to their knees and put their hands behind their heads, cursing in their native language the whole way.

Natasha curled her lip at some of the things they called her and whipped her gun across the brow of one of them when he voiced his particularly filthy opinion of her. He dropped to the ground and whimpered, only half conscious.

"Load them up into the truck." She ordered one of the FBI agents who had been shadowing her.

Natasha padded over to Clint who was standing in the corner talking into his radio. The ear pieces were too complicated for Steve at the moment, so they used radios when he participated.

"…found them in a 3' by 3' crate each. Ages appear to be older than we expected, maybe 17? A male and a female." She heard Steve's voice crackling through the old fashioned equipment.

Natasha put a hand on Clint's shoulder and spoke into his transceiver: "Are they hurt?"

"Is that Widow? Well they're both unconscious, but the girl seems fine and… Holy Shit! I think the boy might have been stabbed or something because he's bleeding all over!" There was a muffled clatter and then a grunt as Steve dropped his walkie-talkie and picked up the teenager.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance and then spun around and sprinted down the stairs two at a time.

This was my first Avenger's story, so if I got anything wrong or anyone is OOC I'm sorry. :/

I'll leave you to guess who the twins are, although if you've seen Age of Ultron you probably have a pretty good idea. I'll be updating soon and I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stared down at the bleeding boy in his arms and was surprisingly reminded of Bucky. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gently set the kid's head down on the tiled floor. Steve ripped off the cuff of one of his pant legs and pressed it to where he guessed the blood was coming from.

 _Come on… just make it until the paramedics get here._ He thought worriedly.

Steve heard people running down the stairs to his position and jumped up and settled into a defensive mode. He only relaxed when he realized it was Nat and Clint. The pair rushed over to the twins, Clint to the girl and Nat to the boy, seeing as she was trained in first aid.

Steve peered over Natasha's shoulder as she ripped off the youth's thin tracksuit shirt and tried to locate the wound through the mess of blood covering his torso.

"Hey, Nat. The girl won't wake up, and her heartbeat and breathing are unusually slow. I think she might be in a coma." Clint called over to his partner.

Natasha cursed under her breath in Russian and Steve drifted over to the edge of the room, not sure what to do. He was a soldier, not a doctor. He turned and listened up the stairs to try to judge how far away the paramedics were, but he couldn't hear anything or anyone. He unclipped the radio from his belt and requested for backup once again, hoping that they would get there quickly. Although Steve didn't have any medical training, he had seen enough battle wounds that he knew it would be a hard night for the boy. The only sign of life was his ragged breathing and grunts of pain when Natasha pressed on his wound a little too hard.

After about 5 minutes, the real doctors arrived and whisked the two teenagers away to the hospital. Only then did Natasha, Clint, and Steve leave to go interrogate the bosses. As Steve was walking up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of something red on a nearby rooftop. When he looked back, it was gone.

Steve strode into the room they were using as a temporary jail and was immediately led over to the ringleaders by one of the FBI agents.

"Can you give us a little privacy?" He asked the public servant and the woman nodded and left the room.

Steve grabbed one of the mobsters by the collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Who are the teenagers down there?" Steve questioned angrily, furious that the filth in front of him would ruin kids' lives like that. "What did you do to them?"

"Maybe it would be better if I did this, Steve." Natasha whispered in his ear and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He reluctantly obliged and took a step back as Nat angrily talked to the guy in Russian. After about 30 seconds of Russian gibberish, Natasha slapped him and stormed out of the room. Clint chased after her, leaving Steve alone in the room with the criminals. Steve checked the hall to see if the FBI lady was still there so he could follow, but there was no one to be seen.

"Great. Now I have to stay here." He said, grimacing in aversion at the prisoners.

* * *

Clint half-jogged to catch up to Natasha, but she walked faster.

"Nat!" he called after her. She finally stopped and turned around, a flinty glare in her eyes. Clint faltered, and then moved forward to embrace her. He knew when she needed a hug.

Natasha rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in the musty smell of worn leather and a hint of sweat and blood.

"They were going to sell the John and Jane Doe to some kingpin named Wilson Fisk to provide 'entertainment' to his criminal employees." She whispered in disgust. "That guy's name is Dmitri Agapov. He's a mule for the Russian mob."

Clint closed his eyes and squeezed Natasha tighter. On a failed mission she had been briefly captured and raped by rebel soldiers in the Ukraine. She had occasional flashbacks and couldn't keep a romantic partner for more than a month because of the lack of sex drive.

They sat like that for a few minutes and then Natasha straightened up and disentangled herself from Clint's arms.

"We should go see if those kids are okay." She said in a more relaxed tone.

"I'll go get the rest of the team and then we can continue the interrogation in the Stark tower." Clint said. Natasha nodded and Clint gave her a small smile and then went back into the temporary prison to inform Steve of the recent developments.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro felt a stabbing pain in his chest and a pounding in his head. Hands were pressing his chest and bright lights shone behind his eyelids. Blackness was just as the edge of his mind, surrounding him.

"He's going into V-fib!" someone shouted.

"Get the defibrillator in here!" another yelled.

Pietro was sure this was important, but he couldn't seem to grasp what it meant. Although he fought the darkness when it came, it quickly overcame him and he succumbed to unconscious once again.

* * *

Natasha walked through the lobby and into the elevator of the Avengers tower, sending death glares to any security guards who didn't recognize her and therefore tried to stop her. She was not in the mood to explain herself, and she wanted to check up on John and Jane Doe.

It had been 3 days since the rush at the Victorian Mansion, which the FBI agents had dubbed the "Hell House." John had been stabilized and unconscious, but Jane had been declared to be in a coma by the doctors and they didn't know when, or even if, she would wake up.

The prisoners had also been relocated here. When they had interrogated them more, they found out that it had been their orders to kill the boy. None of them knew why, but if they were compromised, that was what they were to do. The order had come from up high, and they didn't even know the name of the man who had given it. The internees had been given solitary confinement since their arrival, but they were soon going to be moved to a federal prison of Shield's choice. Natasha, being a Shield agent, had influence in that decision and she was going to send them to the nastiest prison she could find.

She pressed the button for the 71st floor, where the infirmary was located and the elevator began its smooth ascent. After a quick ride, she stepped out into the white surgical walls of the medical wing and walked down a few corridors until she got to the twins' room. The doctors wanted to keep them separate, but Natasha had pushed for them to be together. She knew what it felt like to sit alone in a hospital room for days on end.

She walked over to her usual place in the corner closest to the boy's bed, and sat in the padded chair she had brought into the room. Then she began singing. She didn't sing for just anyone, and she wasn't sure what it was about this pair, but she had a certain affinity for them. Maybe because they looked just as haggard as she had when Shield rescued her from the Red Room, or maybe because they were Russian like her. Whenever she visited, if she was alone, she would sing them soft lullabies in Russian. It was nice to fell something akin to a maternal love, especially because she couldn't have children.

When Clint walked in, he found Natasha hunched over John's bedside, fast asleep. He smiled and dragged a chair over to sit beside her. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her forehead before sitting back and resting his chin on his chest, keeping vigil over the three.

Just as he got settled, the boy drew in a deep, ragged breath and began coughing. Clint jumped up and pressed his ear against John's chest, checking for any irregularities that would suggest more serious problems. The two resident nurses at Stark tower rushed in and one lifted the bed, allowing the boy to sit up, while the other checked his stats. Natasha woke up immediately and stood close by while the nurses finished their assessment.

Ice blue eyes snapped open in panic when Janice, one of the nurses, tried to inject something into his arm. He grabbed Janice's wrist and yanked the syringe out of her grip, throwing it across the room.

"I won't let you take advantage of us anymore! No more experiments!" he screamed, gasping. The other nurse, Aubrey, tried to calm him down by pushing him back onto the bed, but that just made it worse. He began thrashing in her grip, reopening his stab wound and getting blood all over the white sheets. Clint and Natasha jumped forward to subdue him, but he had already stopped struggling and gone limp. His eyes were closed, indicating sleep, but his breathing was still erratic and weak.

A few more nurses ran into the room and one led Clint and Natasha out of the room, explaining that their soldier presence might cause John even more alarm.

Natasha and Clint flinched at the door shutting in their faces, and their eyes met, both confused.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

Just to make this clear, I am not making this a Natasha/Clint fic. The love displayed here is much more of a brother/sister love, or the love between close friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint and Natasha had been waiting for about an hour and a half outside the door to John and Jane Doe's room when one of the nurses, Janice, finally opened the door and beckoned them in. The sheets had been changed and loosened so the boy didn't feel trapped or imprisoned; they hoped this would calm him down a bit next time he woke up. They weren't going to inject or medicate him unless it was strictly necessary, like water or tube feeding. His wound had been stitched and bandaged again, seeing as he opened it before.

His twin sister hadn't shown any changes at all from the commotion earlier, aside from an increased heartbeat that seemed to indicate anxiety or fear. The doctors had no explanation but sister/brother ESP, and that wasn't a very good one.

Natasha took her usual post by the boy's bedside, and Clint sat by the girl. John looked so peaceful now, nothing like the hysterical panicked mess he had been when he woke up. Natasha sat and pondered what he might have meant by "experiments." She had read stories and files about people who had been rescued from underground corporations who performed human testing. Maybe this boy was in one of them? It was much more likely that he had been hallucinating or having a nightmare when he woke up, and there was nothing deeper than a sex trade. Still, Shield seemed to attract all kinds of weird, and this could be much more complicated than it seemed.

Natasha shook herself out of her thoughts when a knock was heard at the door and Phil Coulson let himself in.

"I heard he woke up." He said, nodding at the boy.

"Yes. Have you found anything on Wilson Fisk?" Natasha asked. She had called in a few favors at Shield to get information about the suspected mobster.

"May we speak outside?" he suggested, looking at both Clint and Natasha. They agreed and followed him out the door and towards the elevator.

"What did you find on Fisk?" Natasha asked again while they walked to the elevator.

Phil hesitated, his eyes flicking from Natasha to Clint and back again. "I gathered everyone upstairs in the lounge. I think you'll all want to hear this."

They fell silent until they walked into the common area, where Thor, Steve, Tony, and Bruce were spread out across the couches. They all looked up expectantly at Phil when the trio entered, and Natasha took a seat while Clint stood behind her in the corner with his arms crossed.

Coulson cleared his throat. "Natasha asked me to look up Wilson Fisk, the man who the twins were going to be sold to. I looked him up, and he had all the expected charges of a mobster: extortion, kidnapping, bribery, and so on. Everything seemed normal until I saw that his father had a pretty lengthy file too. I looked into it and I found that my clearance wasn't enough to view it, and that can only mean one thing."

Steve tensed and Natasha could tell he knew what Phil was going to say next.

"His dad must have had some deep affiliation with Hydra. I don't know exactly how they're linked, but I'm told a team has been put together to investigate the twins and our friends on the 15th floor." The prisoners were located on the 15th floor, where Tony put experiments that had gone wrong. It was the perfect place to keep prisoners.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to turn over the prisoners and the twins to Shield." This comment raised many protests from the audience, Tony chief among them.

"But they're still recuperating! The girl hasn't even woken up yet! How are they supposed to get information from them?" Tony voiced his opinion.

Bruce nodded in agreement and said, softer than Tony, "It wouldn't be smart to move them. That would cause more problems than it would fix, even if Shield gets on our asses for not handing them over. The prisoners, however, are fine. We've gotten all from them that we could."

Steve hadn't said a work, and he was staring at the ground with a sick look on his face. "Hey, Phil."

"Yes, Steve?" Phil asked, looking a bit worried.

"What was his name?"

"Wilson's dad's name? William 'Bill' Fisk. Why?" Phil answered.

Steve bit his lip. "He was deeply involved with Hydra before I was injected with the serum. They said he was the closest to Red Skull that anyone got, but he died before I had a chance to meet him. Some accident involving a grenade." He laughed dryly. "Now that I think about it though, that's incredibly unlikely with how important he was."

Everyone sat and thought for a moment, no one willing to break the silence. The elevator dinged and opened, startling everyone. A nurse, Amy, jogged out, saw who was in the room, and sighed.

"I was going to keep this quiet, but whoever I tell will just tell everyone else. John Doe has woken up and is coherent." Everyone stood up at this, ready to go and query him, but Amy put her hands on her hips and gave a pointed glare to the group. "Your soldier-like dispositions will just make him freak out. None of you Shield people can come. Mr. Stark? If you would follow me?"

Both Tony and Bruce stood up and followed her into the elevator, while everyone else sat down once again, disappointed.

"What do you think he'll say?" Tony asked in a casual tone of voice.

Bruce looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that this goes a lot deeper than any of use bargained for."

Tony sighed then grunted in agreement. "We do always seem to get into trouble, don't we?"

Bruce chuckled in response and then they both fell silent. They weren't sure what they would find out, but they both had a bad feeling about it. What had the Avengers gotten themselves into this time?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I know that the timelines of Wilson and Bill Fisk don't really fit, but I'm just ignoring that because I couldn't find a good way to fix that without making things a heck of a lot more complicated than they need to be. So just ignore any little timeline or random fact screw-ups.**


	5. Chapter 5

"State your name for the recording, please."

Silence.

Tony sighed. Getting information out of this kid was like getting information out of a brick wall, or at least he was having as much success with it.

"Look, I like this about as much as you do. Which is not at all. So why don't we get this over with quickly, so the bureaucratic Shield agents don't have to interrogate you. I can promise that they'll be a lot rougher, and probably end up getting you to confess to three or four felonies while they're at it."

The Russian teenager huffed, frustrated. "What are you trying to do? You know my name. You know everything about me. Can we just stop?"

Bruce, who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, stepped forward. "No, we don't know everything about you. We don't know anything about you, other than you're probably Russian and you're related to the young woman over there." He said, nodding at the kid's sister in the other bed.

The teenager squinted at him in suspicion and confusion. "So what, you're with a different organization?"

Tony threw his hands up and exclaimed, "Finally! We're getting somewhere! What organization were you at previously?"

"I can't tell you. This is probably some sort of test."

Bruce and Tony exchanged a glance. They had been at this for about half an hour, and it wasn't looking very good. If they took too long then Shield would intervene, rather forcefully, and Tony didn't want them to traumatize the kid. He didn't know why, but the icy eyed teenager struck a chord with him. Some kind of paternal instinct thing.

"Fine. Fine. Be that way. But at least give us something to call you?" Tony pleaded.

The young man squinted and slowly said "Pietro."

Tony smiled in satisfaction. "And her?"

Pietro looked over at his sister and his face changed into something much softer, and more refined. Love. "Wanda."

"And you are Russian?"

Pietro laughed bitterly. "You could say that. Although I doubt I'm very similar to the Russian public."

Tony frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"No reason." Pietro answered vaguely.

Bruce sighed. "We're trying to help. Why can't you help us help you?"

"Why do you think I'll just believe everything you say? I mean, would you talk in this situation? I can't tell you anything without giving you an even bigger advantage over me. I'm wounded, restrained, and my sister isn't waking up. And you haven't told me anything either. You haven't told me your names, the date, or even where I am. You can't just expect me to comply with everything you want with nothing in return." Pietro said with a bit of sass.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and tried not to smile. This kid was a lot like Tony when he was younger. Less abrasive, though.

"Ok then. The date is May 24, 2015 and my name is Bruce Banner. My friend is Tony Stark, and you are at his tower in New York in the country of America."

"New York, huh? So how's this gonna work? You ask me a question, I ask you a question?" Pietro asked.

Tony and Bruce both nodded. Tony, being the impatient person that he was, had to ask the biggest question. "What organization did you mention? What's its name? What are its goals?"

Pietro raised his eyebrows. "That's three questions."

"You just have to make this as difficult as you can. What is the organization's name?" Tony said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't know what it means, but they call themselves Hydra."

Tony's eyes widened in shock and his breath caught in his throat. Bruce looked equally astonished.

"Well, shit." Tony muttered under his breath.

Bruce snorted. "That's an understatement."

Pietro cleared his throat. "If I'm correct, I get my question now. What is your interest in Wanda and me?"

"We originally had no significant interest in you or Wanda. You were simply a victim of sex trafficking, two among millions. You were to recuperate here and then we were going to turn you over to Shield. But now that Hydra is involved… What are their plans?" Tony explained.

"I don't know. It's not like they told me anything. Hey, does that count? Because technically you asked me a question." Pietro furrowed his brow. "You know what, that counts. Who is Shield?"

Tony sighed in frustration that the kid was so, well, so like himself. "Shield stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. It's basically a separate, more powerful, division of the military. They're the ones who saved you and your sister. Anyways, my turn. What did Hydra want with you?"

Pietro cast his eyes down to his clasped hands and he bit his lip. He considered answering, but then decided against it because he didn't want to reveal too much about his sister and him. They sat in silence for a minute before Bruce broke it.

"Well?"

"We've been here for over an hour and I'm kind of tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?" Pietro asked.

Tony hesitated before acquiescing. Obviously the kid was avoiding the question, but it had been a while and the others were probably wondering what they had found. Tony got out of his chair and Bruce joined him in exiting the room. The door shut softly behind them.

Pietro turned down the angle of the top half of the bed with a remote that the hospital bed came with to try to get comfortable. He wasn't tired at all, but he didn't know how he was supposed to explain everything that had happened to him in the 8 years he and his sister had been held captive by Hydra.

Pietro closed his eyes, trying to quell his thoughts and go to sleep, but he couldn't get one thing off his mind: how was he going to tell Tony what Hydra had done to Wanda and him?

 **Would you guys like it better if I uploaded short chapters quickly or long chapters but take more time to write them? Any advice is appreciated and I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
